This 3-year project has two purposes. The first is instrumental to the second but also has value in its own right--namely, to reorganize the massive data bank of Terman's 55-year longitudinal study in such a way as to make it available for the study of aging. Since 1922, there have been nine follow-ups, the latest of which is being carried on currently. Approximately 490 men and 435 women are now living and cooperating with the study. The data from these 55 years consist of some 3000 items, including detailed demographic information, parent and teacher ratings (from 1922 and 1928) on many psychological and social variables, and self-ratings since 1936 on a great variety of feelings and experiences. The data have all been coded but most are not yet stored in a form suitable for modern computer usage. The second and main purpose, however, is to analyze these life-cycle data to discover the origins of a set of aging-relevant outcome variables measured in the 1977 follow-up of the group, which is now of average age 68. These variables include living arrangements, strength of family networks, disengagement, physical and intellectual vitality, health, achievement motivation, work persistence, and life-satisfactions in several areas.